Green Star
by Mariphasa Hecatene
Summary: When Stork must return to the Merbs' home terra, many secrets of the past are revealed, both for Stork and for others. Battles, angst, friendship, drama and adventure!  Worksafe, kidsafe, no sex or gore.
1. Chapter 1, Message from Home

_**"Green Star"** _

_Ch. 1—Message from Home  
_

* * *

_**Fair warning:** Lots of personal theories about character backgrounds here. I realize it's kinda chancy to make this many guesses so early in a series, and I'm sure a lot of this will be proven impossible later on, but for now I hope it's just fun to read. **Standard disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Storm Hawks characters, which belong to Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps 2007-to-ever; I'm just taking them for a little spin and I'll bring 'em back unhurt, so help me._

_And much humble love and gratitude to the immortal Theodore Sturgeon, from whose classic Star Trek episode "Amok Time" I have shamelessly snitched my central plot device. )  
_

* * *

The Condor's radio worked just fine—Stork saw to that—but still, they rarely got any calls. Simply, there wasn't anyone who'd call them. Team members dutifully reported in when on missions, since Stork fussed like crazy when left out of the loop, but otherwise the radio sat silent for days at a time, and no one wondered about it. 

Which was why Aerrow was giving it such a long, wary look now.

"Repeat: this is Terra Tenebria, calling Sky Knight Squadron ship Condor. We request to speak with your Captain."

What on Atmos was this?--Aerrow punched the button, and a panel on the mission display table lit up. "This is Sky Knight Aerrow, commanding the Condor."

"Ah! Thank you, Captain." Aerrow leaned in closer, surprised: what he saw on the screen was unmistakably a stately, older Merb, dressed in formal robes, his long hair silvery white. "I represent the Elder Council of Terra Tenebria. We are informed that you have a Merb in your squadron, one named Stork. May we speak to him?"

He didn't have to ask if Stork had heard; the Merb had visibly tensed at the sound of his name, clenched green knuckles paling to cream on the ship's control wheel. "I knew this day would come…" he almost whispered.

Piper glanced up from her surveying console, a quick look of concern in her eyes. Aerrow spared a moment to wonder—not for the first time—about the circumstances of their pilot's departure from his home terra; Merbs were notoriously sheltered and reclusive, and for one to take to the skies as Stork had was unheard of. He pressed the mute button, briefly shielding their conversation from the caller. "Stork, if you're in any trouble at home, you know we've got your back."

"Absolutely," added Piper.

"…Thanks. But it's nothing like that…" With the air of one walking to the gallows, Stork tapped in the autopilot and walked to the radio, finishing in a sepulchral whisper, "…it's _worse."_ ---Aerrow canceled the mute and waited.

The old Merb's face lightened at the sight of him. "Stork of Verdevale—"

"_Verdevale_?" Piper stared. "He's from _there_?" Aerrow glanced to her and she gestured silence. "Tell you later--"

"—you know that the hour of challenge has come. Tell your captain that we will expect you here in three days' time."

"Understood," put in Aerrow firmly, as Stork seemed too overwhelmed to speak.

"Thank you, Sky Knight Aerrow. And…" the elder Merb's voice softened—"welcome home…grandson."

The screen went dark. Aerrow and Piper exchanged looks, and Aerrow cleared his throat.

"…Stork? Is there something you might like to tell us?"

* * *

_The name I chose for the Merbs' home terra is derived from __tenebrous__, from the Latin __tenebrae__, meaning "gloomy, dark, dismal". If anyone else likes and wants to adopt it, be my guest. _

_  
In Ch. 2, "Stork Tells A Story." Stork--well, guess. )_


	2. Chapter 2, Stork Tells a Story

_**"Green Star"**_

_Ch. 2—Stork Tells a Story_

* * *

_**Fair warning:** Lots of personal theories about character backgrounds here. I realize it's kinda chancy to make this many guesses so early in a series, and I'm sure a lot of this will be proven impossible later on, but for now I hope it's just fun to read. **Standard disclaimer:** I do not own any of the __Storm Hawks characters, which belong to Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps 2007-to-ever; I'm just taking them for a little spin and I'll bring 'em back unhurt, so help me.  
And much humble love and gratitude to the immortal Theodore Sturgeon, from whose classic Star Trek episode "Amok Time" I have respectfully snitched my central plot device. _ :)

* * *

"Very simply," Stork began, "there aren't many female Merbs." 

They were all gathered around the mission desk on the bridge, watching their pilot expectantly. He worked his fingers into an uneasy knot and continued. "For some reason—never understood-- only one egg in every clutch hatches out female. The resulting competition is _fierce._" Stork shuddered. "So in his eighteenth year, every Merb male is required to return to Terra Tenebria –-like it or not--and face three, sometimes four, other males in mortal combat. For the right to… ahh, _court_ …one of the few females." Huge, yellow eyes glowed balefully. "A barbaric custom from the darkest depths of Merbian history."

"_Mortal _combat?" asked Piper uneasily. "As in, losers _die_?"

"Well, that's one way to thin the competition out," remarked Aerrow dryly.

"Correct. Effective…but messy." The Merb pressed his fingertips together. "I knew it would be this year, but I hoped it wouldn't be quite so soon—"

"S'what ya get when you have a birthday and don't tell anyone," chided Finn. "C'mon, man, we could at least have had some tunes and one of Piper's awesome cakes."

"It's not exactly something I wanted to celebrate!" Stork nearly lunged into Finn's face, the blond recoiling into Junko in wide-eyed terror. "Don't you understand?! I'll be facing determined and experienced fighters here! I have almost zero chance to survive! And if I _do_ somehow escape a sudden and merciless death, I'll be forced to..to…marry a complete stranger! How can I? How could I trust her?! I'd never sleep a minute the rest of my life! And the worst part of all is—"

Aerrow raised a hand to stem the Merb's panicky tirade. "OK, easy, Stork-"

"—_I'd have to leave the Storm Hawks_."

Moment of silence while that hit home. Stork sank back into his seat while Junko gently pried Finn out of his lap; Aerrow took a deep breath and started over.

"What you're saying is that you don't want any part of this. Can't you just say so?"

'It…isn't that simple…" Stork sighed, ears drooping disconsolately. "Every Merb male for countless generations has faced the challenge… and…you heard the message. My foster-grandfather Plover is on the Elder Council now. I can't just…" he faltered and stopped; Junko patted his shoulder.

" 'Course, you don't want to let your family down. We get it."

"But I'm not sure what we can do, besides giving you a crash course in hand-to-hand combat," said Aerrow.

"Fine." The Merb sighed again, more theatrically this time. "I can at least die with _some _semblance of dignity."

(Piper thought she saw another option, but no way was she bringing it up in front of the guys. She'd never hear the end of it.)

* * *

There was a light tap on Piper's door, one she recognized. She glanced up from her reading. Someone--she could guess who--had turned up a copy of the current _Journal of Atmosian Research _and left it on her worktable, a neat green sticky-note directing her to page 53, '"An Investigation of Solvation/Desolvation Processes and Crystal Polymorphism". 

"It's open, Stork."

Muffled and anxious from the outside. "Will I need an eye shield? Blast helmet?"

"No, I'm not working on anything."

"Lead-lined apron? Gauntlets? Garlic?"

She had to laugh. "I'm just reading, it's perfectly safe. Come on in."

There was a brief rummage as he hastily divested himself of all the safety gear and left it in the hall, stepping into the little nook that served her as both quarters and crystal lab. She smiled up at him. "Where do you find these technical journals? I know they don't just sell them off the shelf beside the sandcake flour."

Brief, sly little smile. "Oh, I...know who to ask."

"Well, I'm glad you do. This is fascinating." She studied his face as his smile faded. "But I don't think you're here to talk about crystal polymorphism, right?"

He nodded and she gestured him to sit. The two of them had forged their first tentative bond just this way, not long after the team was formed. It hadn't taken long to realize that they were two of a kind--tech geeks, lab rats, happier chasing a theory through a chain of experiments than kicking all the Cyclonian butt on Atmos. A tacit understanding had grown between them: their teammates---the_ guys_---with their flying and fighting and blunt-object grasp of technology, just didn't get it; but _they_ did. They understood, and admired, each other's pursuit of pure science, theory and thesis, even when it manifested in goofy-looking gadgets. Strong-willed girl, neurotic alien, they were so different that even that gave them common ground, and one day she'd pulled up her courage and asked his advice. Now they were a little secret society within the Storm Hawks--beta-testing each other's projects, rolling their eyes at Finn's knuckleheadedness--and while it was impossible to tell how Stork felt about it, it was a constant source of comfort and support to Piper.

"If I can help, Stork, you know I'm in."

"That's good. Because—" he set a little black box on the table beside him—"I think you're the only one who can."

She was 90-percent sure they were thinking the same thing, but decided to hold off a minute just in case. "With what, then?"

Deep breath. "This is a very big favor, involving some degree of risk plus personal humiliation, and I will certainly understand if you refuse, but—"

"--will I pretend to be your girlfriend? Sure."

"—do you think you could possibly---_what?!" _

"I said, sure. I actually thought of it back in the meeting, but I just knew what Finn would say if it seemed to be my idea."

The Merb peered at her uncertainly through lank black bangs, shoulders still hunched back a little, braced for the blow of rejection he'd been so sure would come. "--You'll do it?"

"Of course I will. Come on, what are friends for, if not to suffer risk and personal humiliation on your behalf?"

Stork sighed in enormous relief, and Piper pushed the moment just a little, patting his thin arm reassuringly. "There, that's better. Just tell me how to look convincing to your Council."

"Oh—that's the easy part. Wear this." He opened the little box and held up something on a long, fine chain.

Piper caught her breath. The something was a small pendant, no bigger than the hollow of her hand, sculpted in a warm-colored metal--rose gold, she thought, or copper alloy. It was set with five small crystals in a star pattern. Vividly green, they flashed with such fire that they almost seemed to radiate heat—

--no—she reached out carefully toward the little gem, fascinated—they did radiate heat.

"--are these—they can't be Green Blazers?"

Another sly grin. "I knew you'd recognize that."

Combining the properties of Blazer and Furnace Crystals, Green Blazers had only ever been mined from one spot on Atmos. But that mine had been closed for fifteen years, shut down by a mysterious catastrophe. _Just as I suspected,_ thought Piper….

"I thought of this as soon as I heard your grandfather say 'Verdevale'." She couldn't take her eyes off the glowing green crystals; no picture she'd ever seen did their beauty justice. "So it's true? The Verdevale Mine belonged to the Merbs?"

The pilot nodded gravely. "This is almost the last of the Green Stars. My father commissioned it when I was born, and I was just three years old when it ended." His eyes slid closed. "When _everything _ended for Verdevale..."

Piper was used to the gloomy high drama of Stork's typical tone, but right then all theatrics were gone, and the note that she heard made her shiver: a raw, dark memory of loss and pain. _What could have happened there...?_ --She'd been about to ask what he knew about the sudden closing of the priceless mine, but decided it would be much better to stay on topic.

"—So, if I wear this, they'll be convinced we're, um, fiancées?"

Shaken out of his mood, Stork opened his eyes. "Oh! –Right. It's considered a horrible crime to sell or trade a Green Star for anything…not even _starvation…_they can only be given as gifts. It'll be all the proof they need that you're mine. --Er, I mean, that is, that you're there with me."

"Ohh—they're meant to be _courtship_ gifts. I get it." She couldn't keep back a smile: _that was cute_. But the Merb still looked at her anxiously.

"You're quite sure about this? There may be embarrassing questions…rude assumptions… they're sure to wonder why a human would—"

"Stork, come on, of course I'm sure." Piper stopped admiring the Green Blazers to meet his wide-eyed, worried gaze. "Look, we can't risk losing you over something like this. The squadron needs you. More, the Condor needs you. We'd never find another pilot who can coax the best out of this old rocket the way you do."

"Well," quietly proud of himself, "that is true…"

"And besides that..." she ran her fingers over the glossy cover of the technical journal, spoke quietly and honestly, "who'd find me obscure crystal articles? Who would I _talk_ to?" She didn't look at him, but she knew he was looking at her. "Stork, you're the best friend I've ever had. If this is what I have to do to get you out of this jam, then quit worrying. I'll do it."

When she did look up, he had gathered up the little pendant and chain in his long fingers, and held it out to her. "Thank you, Piper."

She hesitated for a second. It didn't seem right to accept something so precious just to play a trick on Stork's clan, and yet, these were surely extenuating circumstances… "We won't be, like, really betrothed if I accept this, right?"

"Not in the least, " Stork assured her.

"And you're taking it right back from me after all this is settled. Period. I mean—I can't keep your family heirloom. And besides, even if it sounds _terrifying_, there still might be a girl out there that you'll like. Someday."

"Done and done."

But even with all that said, it still felt like--something—when he met her brown eyes and carefully set the bright little thing in her palm.

She looked down at it, with a rueful smile. _They're sure to wonder, huh?_ "I hope I won't be too big a disappointment to your family..."

Stork, already in the doorway, paused and glanced back.

"My family is… dead."

And he was gone, leaving her staring at the door.

—_Whoa.  
_

* * *

_In Chapter 3, "Terra Tenebria", the Storm Hawks meet the Merbs, Piper gets a history lesson, and Master Cyclonis has a plan…_

_Yeah, I know, this whole chapter was one long conversation. Don't worry, lots more action next time, I promise. :)  
_

_Trivia note: the title of the technical article that Stork finds for Piper is taken from a real study in the summer issue of Chemistry:Euro Journal. I came across it in the course of my work (no, I'm not a chemist; I'm a medical library drone) just when I was trying to write their conversation, and it was so exactly what I needed that I thanked the fanfic gods for sending it my way. Sometimes, it just works out right…)_


	3. Chapter 3, Terra Tenebria

_**"Green Star"**_

_Ch. 3—Terra Tenebria_

* * *

**Fair warning:** Lots of personal theories about character backgrounds here. // **Short standard disclaimer:** The _Storm Hawks_ characters belong to Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps 2007-to-ever; I'm just taking them for a little spin here. // Thanks so much for the great response to the first two chapters; I hope you like this one too! _Let's fly! _

* * *

In a lofty, dark chamber, a woman knelt before her master. 

"My spies tell me," said the Princess of Cyclonia in her clear, cool voice, "that a special ceremony is being held tomorrow in Terra Tenebria. A ceremony to which the Merbs will bring their greatest treasure--the Great Star of Verdevale."

"The Great Star? I didn't know it was ever permitted to leave its vault," said Ravess in surprise.

"Only for ritual purposes, like these." Cyclonis gazed off across the lightning-swept landscape. "The Great Star is the most perfect crystal drawn from the lost Verdevale mine. In all Atmos there's no other stone of its kind. But its true power has never been known, since those cowardly Merbs keep it locked away like a dusty heirloom." She smiled, catlike, her violet eyes half closed. "We're going to change that."

"Your orders, Highness?"

"The crystal is set in a staff that will be carried by the head of the Merbian Elder Council. You will fly to Terra Tenebria tonight, find out the location of the ceremony, and bring me that staff. " Her eyes opened wide, pinning the purple-haired woman at her feet. "Do not fail me, Ravess. I'm getting tired of that."

Ravess stood and shouldered her crossbow, her amber eyes fierce.

"We will not fail, Highness."

* * *

It was a tense, quiet squadron that left the Condor, suspended from a cliff in her grapple-hammock, and flew down to the barren, stony surface of Terra Tenebria. They were all on edge, though they weren't sure why: perhaps premonitions of trouble, perhaps the strangeness of the situation, or perhaps they were all just picking it up from Stork. Aerrow took the lead, with Junko to his right flank and Piper carrying Stork on the left, and Finn, armed to the teeth, covering the rear. 

"Yo, Stork," teased Finn, cruising up beside them, "shouldn't you be holding onto her? You'll give the game away before we even land."

The Merb shot him an icy glare and returned to staring straight ahead, fingers and toes clamped on the skimmer in a jade-knuckled death grip. Piper sighed with worry: they were used to his typical jitters, but she'd never seen him in such a state as this. Why was he so nervous? Was he afraid the plan would fail, or did he just not want to be here? What sort of welcome did he expect from his Merbian kin? Her tactical mind hated to admit it, but they knew practically nothing about the situation they were flying into.

She'd told Aerrow about their ruse; he'd been supportive--a little amused, but supportive--and suggested that it still might be a good idea to give Stork some basic hand-to-hand combat training, just in case. Seemed sensible, so she'd dug out her extra energy staff (unarmed; no way was she schooling _anyone_ with a live weapon, least of all an edgy Merb) and hauled the protesting pilot off for a session of Quarterstaff 101. And what fun _that_ had been. Theoretically, he should have been quite trainable--he was quick and well balanced, with fast reflexes--but his response to anything aimed at him was to dive for cover, and it had taken hours of work to persuade him to even try blocking a strike. At least, once he'd done it, he'd settled down a little, and they'd had a half-decent sparring match, enough that she felt he wouldn't be totally disgraced if anyone took a swing at him…

In retrospect, though--another sigh--the best use of their session had been to work off some of that nervous energy. She couldn't imagine how bad he might be now, otherwise.

"Coordinates coming up, " called back Aerrow. "That looks like the parking lot."

Sure enough, in a wide clear space below that looked like an impact crater, a number of skyrides stood in line, and a walkway lined with crystal torches led away from the crater to the open mouth of a cavern, edged --Piper saw as they swooped toward it--with intricate, finely carved stonework. Stork leaned forward to look down, and she could feel the tension ease out of his spine as he gazed at the site.

"Home," he said quietly.

* * *

A wide stone stairway lined with crystal lamps led into the cavern, and they let Stork lead the way down. He was remarkably relaxed now that they were underground, looking around contentedly, drawing deep breaths of the warm, humid air. Piper remembered his wistful remark in the black caves of Cyclonia, and wondered if part of his perpetual agitation might not be plain and simple homesickness; whatever issue he might have with his people, he clearly loved this dark terra where he'd been born. It was kinda sweet, really… 

"Cozy," remarked Finn uneasily.

Aerrow was frowning. "I know they're expecting us, but do we just get to walk in? Shouldn't there be guards or--"

"Well, look who's back. Crazy Stork."

The pilot's spine tightened. _So much for peaceful nostalgia_, thought Piper. The speaker was a broad-shouldered Merb, his skin a deep pine green, long hair pulled back in a metal ring; he was wearing a star pendant like Stork's, set with clear blue stones. "Didn't expect _you_ to show up for the challenge. Weren't you off taking flying lessons or something?"

Stork didn't turn his head. "Nice to see you again, too, Crane."

Crane glowered and stamped past them, turning back at the foot of the staircase. Piper distinctly heard him mutter something about hanging out with humans, and Stork sighed.

"Home," he said again, and this time the word had a bitter edge.

The staircase opened into a vast chamber, and the Storm Hawks stared around them in awe--they could have parked a half-dozen Condors in here with room to spare. Supported by carved pillars of stone set with glowing crystals, it looked like the work of some legendary empire, and it was thronged with Merbs. Piper was surprised--and pleased-- to see that they weren't all green: she saw skins of every imaginable verdant tone, from forest green through sage and moss to pale jade, mingling with chocolate brown, golden-brown, red-brown and sand. _Nice to know I fit in, huh?_

Finn looked around the room, baffled. "How do you tell which ones are the girls?"

"Blue eyes. And the shape is a little...sleeker."

In the center of the chamber, stalagmites made a natural arena toward which the spectators were moving, and the squadron pressed its way through the crowd, drawing curious--and nervous--attention as they passed. Piper had been careful to adjust the Green Star pendant so it hung directly below her blue crystal collar, clearly visible, and she saw pair after pair of Merb eyes drawn to it in surprise. _Maybe I'm the first human to wear one of these, _she thought with a little glow of pride.

Then she began to make out the uneasy whispers.

"An _Atmosian_ girl? but--"  
"--look who she's with, _that_ explains it--"  
"--always said he was mad…even _before _the Black Gorge..."  
"--well, with what became of his village, it's no surprise really-"  
"--of course he's mad! A Merb leaving the caves? A Merb with _a pilot's license?! _Why was he allowed to return? It's an outrage!"  
"--oh...I don't know…I think he's kind of cool. But …but _scary…"_

_Wow, _she thought_, I guess I'm engaged to a notorious character_. It was hard to believe that their timid shipmate was regarded as such a reckless lunatic. _Not much wonder he left home if it's always been like this..._ Stork walked with head up and ears laid back, determinedly not hearing any of it. Finn, noticing that their path through the throng was becoming easier as the Merbs began to draw back and let them through, rolled his eyes.

"What I want to know is, how do they ever get two Merbs to fight to the death in the first place? These guys are afraid of their own shadows, let alone someone else's."

"Oh… that's simple. By making the killing the easy part." They could see into the arena now, and Stork indicated a rack positioned inside the entry. It held several wicked-looking bullwhips and a set of thin black staves, needle-tipped at both ends. "Only two kinds of weapons are allowed in the arena. The whip, and--" his voice dropped to a deathly whisper--"the _Black Lance_. Both of them dipped in deadly poison. One little cut…" he drew his finger across his throat. "Fatal."

Finn made a horrible face but Aerrow nodded thoughtfully. "I remember that from the Sky Knight Archives. Back in the first Cyclonian War there was a famous school of Merb assassins, the Tenebrian Ninjas. The poisoned blade was their signature weapon."

"Ahh, yes," said Stork distractedly, scanning the crowd, his earlier nervous state regaining its grip. "It's such a _tidy_ way to kill someone, poison. No crushed skulls and blood, no broken furniture…fast, efficient…excruciatingly painful…"

Finn gave him a wide-eyed _dude-you're-creepy_ look and stuck closer to Junko. "Let's not stop for lunch on the way out, guys, OK?"

They reached the edge of the arena, and Stork glanced around them uncertainly. Inside, Piper could see several Merbs --including Crane--dressed in black, warming up with martial-arts moves. Still ninjas at heart, it seemed. Stork looked around again and turned to Aerrow, close to panic.

"Wasn't Plover supposed to meet us when we got here--"

Suddenly there was a small commotion in the crowd. and a jade-skinned, older Merb pushed his way through to where they stood. Aerrow recognized him as the one who'd contacted the Condor: Stork's foster-grandfather, he'd said, a member of the Elder Council. Dignified but flustered, he was dressed in formal green robes, his silver hair braided over one shoulder.

"Captain Aerrow, thank you for your assistance. I hope you and your comrades can stay for the funeral.--Stork, dear boy, how good to see you again, even under such…dark circumstances… hurry, there's not much time to prepare. I'll take you to--"

Stork took an audible, deep breath. "Grandfather. I have to introduce you to someone."

"Later, there's no time--"

Meeting her eyes for a desperate second--_this has to work-_-he gingerly tucked an arm around Piper's shoulders and drew her forward into the old Merb's view. "This is Piper, of Terra Atmosia. She accepted the Star."

Plover came to a full stop and stared at them both, then just at Piper and the Green Star, amazed.

"This--Is this true, little bird? You consent to be courted by my foster-child?"

His look of surprise and hope was so touching that she felt a rush of sympathy--poor old fellow, he'd had no hope of his grandson's survival-- and that made it easier to fib. "Yes, I do." She smiled at him and leaned her head against Stork's shoulder, hoping to look a bit more convincing. Stork didn't flinch, and old Plover gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, this is…" He collected himself. "Thank you, and welcome to the clan, Piper of Atmosia. I'll inform the Eldest at once. All of you please wait here." And he bustled off just as he'd come. Stork quickly took his arm off Piper's shoulder, and she self-consciously straightened up, slightly embarrassed. _Aerrow, if you're smiling at that, I'm so gonna get you later_...

Finn, perched on Junko's shoulders for a better view, pointed toward the back of the arena. "And just in time, 'cos I'm betting that's the Eldest now."

Piper pressed up to the low wall for a good look. The crystal torches flared up, and the fighters came to attention, facing the entrance, star pendants flashing in the light. A double row of green-robed senior Merbs filed into the arena, lining up on either side of the walkway. Behind them walked a very tall, ancient-looking female, eyes of striker-crystal blue, her green robes trimmed with copper beads and her silver braid falling nearly to her feet. She was carrying a polished metal staff in one hand--

The Elder Council bowed in unison. "Welcome, Heron of Blackwater, Eldest of the Council."

--and set in that staff was a crystal like nothing Piper had ever seen. She stared at it in awe. A Green Blazer--but a _huge _one, perfectly cut and polished, burning with such brilliance that emerald flames seemed to twist and curl around it. She'd heard of such a stone, but --it was almost a legend--could it really be..?

Stork, as if reading her mind, arched his long neck down over her shoulder. "Congratulations. You're the first Atmosian human to see the Great Star of Verdevale."

"It's _amazing_," she whispered back. She saw Plover make his way up to the Eldest and speak to her, pointing to Stork and Piper in the crowd. She smiled to herself, _standing this way I'll bet we make pretty convincing lovebirds--_

--then Aerrow tapped her sharply on the shoulder. "Hate to break up the party, but do you hear something? Coming this way, fast?"

She listened, "No--no, wait, I do. Sounds almost like--"

_--oh, no, not that--_

Aerrow nodded grimly and they said it in unison. "_Violin music." _

The Eldest faced the crowd, raised her staff and began to speak. Junko was already making his polite but hurried way through the crowd--"sorry, 'scuse me, pardon me, sorry--" --it was easiest and fastest to just follow in the big guy's broad wake. Finn, still on the Wallop's shoulders, had the best vantage point in the house; he'd already drawn his crossbow and was tensely scanning the dark passage beyond the cavern. As soon as they were clear Aerrow drew his blades, breaking into a run. The music was louder now and the Merbs were beginning to mill about and whisper uneasily--

Then came the unmistakable purr of stripped-down Talon Switchblade engines, and Ravess swooped into view, only two of her team in tow, diving fast and low over the crowd.

Panic engulfed the Merbs in an instant. Squealing in terror, they dove for cover behind every pillar and boulder in the cavern, from the youngest spectator to the fighters and every one of the Elder Council. It was so extreme it was almost funny. G_ood grief,_ Piper couldn't help thinking, _look at these guys--and we thought __Stork__ was a 'fraidycat-- _

The Eldest stood frozen by shock, still holding the staff overhead, and it flashed through Piper's mind that that was a bad idea, but too late--with a harsh laugh of triumph, Ravess swung in, leaned over and snatched the staff out of her hands. She wheeled about and prepared to streak back as she'd come. Hoping to make her drop the staff, Finn got off a shot that caromed off her shoulder armor; her wide-eyed stare of shock and rage was priceless, but she didn't lose her grip on the prize, and her ride was so fast that he couldn't target the second shot--

"Junko!" yelled Aerrow, running back toward him. As Ravess powered back over their heads, Aerrow sprang forward; the Wallop caught him and pitched him straight up. Aerrow landed on the skimmer with catlike balance, blades drawn. "Give it back, Ravess!"

The Cyclonian's face was an absolute study in baffled fury. "Why are you brats here?" she demanded, twisting her flightpath from side to side in an effort to shake him off. "You couldn't possibly have known!"

"Our own business. Hand it over." He had her at a clear disadvantage; she couldn't draw her bow without letting go of the staff, and she probably--he hoped--wouldn't risk damaging it by using it as a weapon--

Finn, staring through his scope, gritted his teeth in frustration: he couldn't shoot without hitting Aerrow--

Ravess snarled and swung the metal staff in a furious, roundhouse blow that caught Aerrow hard under the jaw. Head snapped back, he staggered and pitched off the speeding skyride. Junko galloped forward to catch him, but wasn't in time to spare him a hard, bruising landing. By the time he picked himself up, with a last swirl of violin notes, Ravess and the Great Star of Verdevale were gone.

The Storm Hawks walked slowly back toward the arena and the shredded remains of the ceremony. The terrified Merbs hadn't even started to creep out from cover, and the Eldest stood staring, stunned, down the dark passage. Aerrow collected himself, stepped up and made a quick, polite bow.

"Don't worry, Eldest Heron. We'll get it back. --Team, let's fly."

"Wait--" the ancient Merb raised her hand. "Sky Knight, why are you even here?"

"...man_, nobody's_ glad to see us," muttered Finn.

"We came with our pilot--our _friend,_ Stork, of Verdevale. And his fiancée, Piper."

Piper silently forgave him for the earlier smirk: the Eldest looked astounded, and a buzz swept through the cowering Merbs, a mass of awestruck whispers.

"Your _pilot?_ Stork is a member of a _Sky Knight squadron_?"

"Absolutely," replied Aerrow firmly. (_...so, his grandfather didn't tell anyone. Probably thought they wouldn't believe it.)_

"The destiny of Verdevale…" The Eldest made a sign in the air. "Thank you, Sky Knight. We await your successful return."

Aerrow bowed again and led them out of the arena. Stork stood there a moment, studying his cringing kindred with a long look of ice-cold scorn, then turned and strode off with his squadron, head carried high. Piper wanted to applaud; Finn socked him lightly in the shoulder and grinned.

"All right. Finn, Junko and I will go after Ravess." Aerrow was all business and tactics. "Piper, get Stork back to the Condor and catch up with us as fast as you can. She's got to be going straight to Cyclonia…"

* * *

Ravess was still cursing to herself. _Those blasted Storm Hawks! We can't make a move without tripping over them--did they somehow know about this? Did the Merbs bring them in to protect the staff? But how could they-- no, no, none of it makes sense--_

_Never mind. If we play this right, this could be the night their luck runs out. Just as long as I get there soon enough to warn Her Darkness that we're expecting guests._

With a ferocious grin, she sped on toward Cyclonia.

* * *

_In Chapter 4, "Terra Cyclonia," dark things are revealed, there's battle in the caves of Cyclonia, and Piper is very afraid...  
_


	4. Chapter 4, Terra Cyclonis

_**"Green Star"**  
Ch. 4-- Terra Cyclonis_

* * *

**_Quick note: _**I want to apologize for taking three weeks to post a new chapter. Worst month of my life, ever. Deep thanks to everyone who's named the story in favorites --it really did a lot to keep me going. Didn't intend this to be a cliffhanger, but I promise it won't take as long to get Chapter 5 up here. 

_**Short standard disclaimer:**_ The _Storm Hawks_ characters belong to Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps © 2007-to-ever; I'm just taking them for a little spin here. Buckle those seat belts….

* * *

"…I have a lot of questions, but I don't know if I should ask any of them." 

Piper had waited until they were both safely on the bridge of the Condor and well underway for Terra Cyclonis before she spoke; even now she wasn't sure she shouldn't just hush. But Stork didn't hesitate.

"Ask anything."

"Um--" she hadn't expected _that_. "--you mean it?"

He glanced up from the scope. "After the terrible ordeal you just passed through for me, it's the least I can do."

(Wasn't _that_ bad…) "Fair enough." She leaned on her console and watched him. "OK, simplest one first. Why did everyone at the ceremony treat you like that?"

Judging by the pressure behind his exasperated sigh, that was one he didn't mind answering. "Because Merbs are supposed to stay in their caves, clinging to the past. Merbs…" he pressed his palms to the ship's control bar, slowly closed the fingers tight---"Merbs are _not_ supposed to fly."

_To fly_…she could hardly imagine what it meant to a cave dweller. Piper felt a rush of affectionate pride: he was so... _brave, _really; so stubbornly determined to use his fears and go beyond them.

"--I'll just bet you aren't. Did you always want to?" She could just see tiny Stork _--aw, too cute--_on some rare trip to the surface, staring aloft in awe.

"As far back as I can remember." He checked the scope again, frowned at still not seeing Aerrow and the others ahead. "I was terrified--of _course,_ I was terrified--but…I knew there was no other way to get what I wanted."

There was a hard undertone in his voice that she hadn't expected: more than a dream of independence and freedom, it was grim determination to reach a goal. She was suddenly, awfully sure that was connected to her next question.

Deep breath. "So…what _did_ happen to your family?"

Long silence, so long she thought he wouldn't answer. "My family…was all killed in a single night. Along with the whole population of Verdevale."

Piper flinched: she knew he wasn't going to say it'd been an earthquake.

"An enemy…" Stork's gaze stayed straight ahead, tightly controlled. "…a dark, powerful enemy…one that wanted our mine."

"Not-- the Cyclonians?"

_"Yes,_ the Cyclonians." The word trailed off into a hiss. "The Merbs refused to surrender the mine, and paid with their lives. Every one…almost."

_Every one..._

"…except… you."

"I was three," said Stork much too softly. "It was easy for me to hide."

She could see it all, with terrible clarity. The Talons' arrival, the demand, Verdevale's defiance, the ultimatum, the massacre…the tiny Stork she'd imagined before, huddled in a corner while this horror went on outside…Piper covered her eyes.

"Stork…I shouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry."

"I said you could ask me anything, Piper." The big eyes met hers, unexpectedly gentle and serious. "I trust you."

He _trusted _her. Stork, who'd survived such a nightmare, who seemed to trust nothing on Atmos but the Condor and the cruelty of fate. She wanted to hug him, but she pushed back the impulse; it might seem like pity, and he'd hate that. With an effort she caught her breath.

"…I'm still sorry I asked. It must be hard to remember."

"Ohh, I've always meant to tell you all eventually." Little knife-edge of a smile. "Besides…I don't dream about it _nearly_ as often as I used to…not since Aerrow gave me this chance to hunt them." Another peer forward. "Ah. There they are."

She wondered if Aerrow knew that was what he'd done.

"--One more question?"

"Of course…"

"Well…the Cyclonians...if they did that, why didn't they get the mine?"

The Merb's grin was downright sharklike. "We blew it up."

"What?!"

"Heh...they gave the village a deadline, and when they returned--no mine. I imagine that's why their revenge was so drastic…" he tapped the radio button. "Condor to Aerrow."

"Aerrow to Condor. Glad to have you back there, Stork. We've got visual on Ravess."

The sharklike grin stayed and got sharper; Stork leaned forward over the controls. "This is the last time you steal from me, " he said quietly.

"Please repeat, Condor, didn't get that."

"Nothing. Condor out."

_No other way to get what I wanted_… Piper bit her lip. _Revenge._

* * *

"So, this is the Great Star…" The Cyclonian princess balanced the staff in her hands, admiring the blazing green crystal. Its alien fire danced eerily on the craggy walls of the cavernous throne room, throwing deep shadows and brilliant lights. Cyclonis held her palm over the stone, savoring the warmth and power. "Perhaps you deserve more assignments without your brother, Ravess. Things seem to have gone smoothly with you in sole command." 

Deep breath. "Not _entirely_ smoothly, Highness, but it may play to our advantage." She swiftly described the unexpected battle. "The brats are doubtless on their way."

Cyclonis tapped her fingers thoughtfully on the polished metal. "Yes, they do have a Merb in their squadron, don't they? …We'll have to prepare a welcome." She turned away with a swirl of her dark cloak. "The Dark Ace is off dealing with the rebellion on Terra Zephyris, so I'll leave the first line of defense to you, Ravess. If they pass you, I'll see to them myself." Her smile was like a panther's purr. "Don't harm them too badly; I want a little fight left in them. I do get bored sometimes..."

Ravess felt like purring herself: the successful mission had decidedly raised her Master's opinion of her. If she was able to deliver the Storm Hawks, who knew what favors Cyclonis might grant…perhaps even _personal _ones…

_All right. We'll batter them a little, then offer them as toys to Her Darkness. It could put her in a very…interesting…mood._

* * *

There was no point in stealth, they agreed, since Ravess would certainly have raised the alarm, and anything from the Dark Ace and the Talon Elite to a wing of airship destroyers should be waiting at the front gate to greet them. Might as well just sail brazenly up to the door and barge in. Aerrow sent Junko and Finn back to the Condor to man the gun turrets, leaving himself out front as point guard and first assault_. Just like him,_ thought Piper… 

Finn, at his station, grinned. "Gonna break our leader's heart if his date's not there to dance with him."

"Him and Dark Ace? Y'think?" Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh wait, they're _rivals._ UH-huh."

Finn snickered. "Ri-ight. He's practically got the guy's picture pasted on his control panel." (Junko blushed; they all pretended not to notice.) "I've heard of love-hate relationships, but _c'mon_--"

"--excuse me_? Incoming?!" _Stork threw the Condor into an evasive maneuver as a red bolt blazed past the bridge. Gossip time was apparently over: a phalanx of Talon fliers was bearing down in tight formation. Piper hunched tensely over her navigation console.

"Azimuth 45 degrees, elevation--nope, I don't see Dark Ace--"

"Awww."

"--just Snipe _and the Bluster Talons--"_

"Hah." Finn cracked his knuckles, grin turning wicked. "Ladies and gentlemen, _let's rock_."

The Condor plunged through the Talon phalanx, shuddering with the simultaneous vibrations of her own guns and the hits she sustained from the Cyclonian fliers. Stork twisted the ship from side to side, up, down, piloting with jaw-clenched body language as they battled forward. Piper, fighting to keep balance as the old ship rocketed along, began to pick up her comrades' crazy exhilaration--Finn and Junko whooping and yahooing as they landed a telling shot, Stork totally at one with his ship, flying in the Zone--and in this heightened mood she was suddenly sure of something:

"They're _letting_ us through."

"Say what?" Finn twisted to look back at her.

"They're not really trying to stop us, just shake us up. There's something worse ahead, got to be."

"I _did_ kinda think they weren't aiming very well," remarked Junko, "even for these guys--"

"Something _worse_?!" Stork gave a slightly mad laugh, eye twitching. "_Bring_ it."

On cue, Aerrow's voice came over the speaker. "Nice work, team, we're through. Going in _now_."

Stork gunned the Condor, and they roared after their leader.

* * *

The yawning black chasms of Cyclonia were no less awesome the second time you saw them, towering cliffs and bottomless canyons, an endless, dark metropolis. Stork chose a crag to suspend the Condor from, swinging over a ravine that made the Black Gorge look like a puddle, and they deployed, all five. Aerrow was surprised to see Stork climb onto Piper's scooter, determinedly gripping the staff she'd been combat-training him with: _that crystal must be priceless to the Merbs for Stork to take such a risk._ Piper noticed the staff and frowned, hoping he wouldn't have to fight with it. It was sturdy enough, but it was only loaded with a chunk of that harmless blue crystal she'd mined on the snow terra. She'd named them flash crystals, since their only apparent ability was generating a burst of bright light. No weapons potential, but nice to have if the power went out, and at least they'd be useful for cave exploring... 

"Now, for once, _stick to the plan_." Holding a chip of flash crystal, Piper studied her hastily sketched map. "We've been here before, the layout can't have changed much. She'll probably have it in that big throne room where the Storm Engine was. These are all natural passages, but as soon as we hit one that's obviously been used we should follow it---are you guys even listening to me?"

"Actually," said Aerrow, reaching back over his shoulder, "I was kinda listening to the violin."

"Something _worse_…" whispered Stork.

With an echoing roar that drowned out the music, a flight of Talons blazed down the tunnel toward them. Radarr took the controls of Aerrow's skimmer as he leapt up to face the attack, blades glowing.

"The Mistress wants you to play with," called Ravess mockingly, drawing her bow, "so my orders are not to beat you too badly, Storm Hawks." With lightning speed she loosed a flight of arrows. Radarr tried to evade, but one struck the skimmer, rocking it sideways, as Aerrow batted off the rest. Finn picked off a Talon guard who didn't even have time to crack his parachute before thumping into a rock ledge.

Aerrow nudged Radarr to maneuver closer, bracing for a leap. "Where's the staff, Ravess? With Cyclonis?"

"Yes, and she's very pleased with it. Its power was wasted on those cave lizards."

Piper heard Stork snarl softly, gritted her teeth and concentrated on outrunning the hunt. It was dark, unpredictable flight space, widening and narrowing unexpectedly, jagged and treacherous crystal outcroppings everywhere--there had to be a way to lose them in this maze--

Out of nowhere a Talon dove from overhead and roared towards her.

Clash and blaze of blue light from far back as Aerrow went hand-to-hand with Ravess-- Piper gunned the scooter as the Talon closed in, drawing back his blade--

--Stork caught her around the waist, leaned back and swung the staff hard, and there was a dazzling glare of clear light, so bright she half-squeezed her eyes shut and flew on pure luck for a second. The blinded Talon yowled and veered out of control, plowing into the cave wall. The flash crystal did that?!--she tossed a quick glance over her shoulder to see Stork staring at the energy staff as if it had turned into a dragon, and grinned.

"Fast thinking there."

"It, ah, it never looked that bright on the bridge--"

"It wasn't. Maybe it adjusts to ambient light levels. We'll have to check it out later."

Piper peered into the darkness, still a little amused. Stork didn't seem inclined to let go of her, which was actually kinda--

With no warning an energy bolt blazed up from the cavern floor, slamming into the underside of the scooter. _Oh no--should'n't've counted that guy out so easily--_Piper fought to steady her ride, but a second bolt tore the controls out of her hands, and two more Talons closed in as they plunged. _No-_-

Something hit the back of her head, and everything went black.

* * *

_--so dark--_for a moment Piper wasn't sure she was conscious. 

She could feel the rough rock surface under her, half-sat up, glad to have a bank of large boulders for cover. She found the flash crystal chip and used its light for a cautious look around, holding it low, mind racing. Was anyone hurt? Where were the guys? Where was Stork?

Something bright caught her eye and she moved toward it, keeping low, then froze. Silver metal, gleaming in the light.

She inched closer, holding up her little light. A small, silver hoop, pinned to the rock by a crystal-tipped arrow, hanging on the steel shaft. An-- Piper started to shake --an _earring_--

--streaked with blood---

--only Ravess could have landed such an amazing shot--

_--where was Stork?_

Her heart filled with a fury like nothing she'd ever felt before. If that flying harpy has hurt him--or---

She had to find him, _now_. She pushed aside caution and climbed to the top of the boulder, raising the little crystal high to look around. Instantly an arrow whizzed past her head, and she dove back under cover, but not before a second followed it, tearing through her shoulder from behind. She gasped in pain, trying to keep silent --the crystal darts were steel sharp and hot, some kind of blazers--

"Shouldn't have given away your location, silly girl!"

_Ravess._ The pain was nothing next to the clenched fist of fear and anger gripping her heart.

Piper pressed herself down into the rocks, thinking faster than she ever had in her life.


	5. Chapter 5, Things Lost and Won

_**"Green Star"**_

_Ch. 5--"Things Lost and Won"  
_

* * *

So here we are at the finale at last. It took longer than I expected, and it's pretty long, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Many many thanks to everyone who's supported this story. If you added it to your alerts, please read the note from me at the end; it's something I'd like you to know. And I honest-to-god love every one of you. 

--Previous disclaimer applies. Thanks to Ace Fipke for this great adventure. --Storm Hawks (c) 1997 to Nerd Corps, not me.

_---posted 10-3-07; edited 10-4-07 to fix sizable plot hole I swear I didn't notice until this morning..._

* * *

Piper ran her fingers quickly over the shaft of the arrow through her shoulder, hoping for no barbs or spines that would make the damage worse if it were pulled through. There weren't. Probably make the thing aerodynamically unstable, she thought; just like Ravess to put more trust in her own skill than in having a nastier weapon. If there'd been time she would have used a blazer to melt the thin aluminum, but-- she gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut and pulled as hard as she could. The shaft slid easily, and the thin metal fins it was fletched with were no wider than the crystal arrowhead that had already gone straight through. Done. Messy, but she had at least a little more freedom of movement… 

…it didn't hurt nearly as much as the fear that Stork was dead. It seemed like only a minute ago they'd been agreeing that the powers of the flash crystals needed further research. She hadn't even had time to get his earring off Ravess' arrow…what if they never sat together in her lab again? if she'd lost her last chance to admire the fine dexterity of those long blue-nailed fingers assembling some intricate device? --the pain of the thought was so sharp she could scarcely breathe. She heard heavy boots coming over the rocky floor toward her, and gripped the metal arrow tight, eyes still closed, preparing to push herself to her feet. _If my best friend is gone, you hag, I swear I'll make you eat this no matter what--_

A vivid blaze of blue-white light came from high over her head, so bright that even through her eyelids it was almost loud, and the advancing Cyclonians yelped in pain, stumbling off-balance as they instinctively covered their eyes. Was that--Piper looked up and around in a wild flash of hope--that had to be--

_"Piper!" _A fierce whisper as a hand shot from the darkness and grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

"--Up there, you idiots! One of them is in here!"

Pulled to her feet and scrambling alongside her rescuer, biting her lip to hold off a wave of dizziness, she managed to raise her wounded arm enough to touch the hand on her other elbow. Sleek raw-silk skin and-- four fingers. _Four_. She squeezed his hand hard.

Stork pulled them behind a boulder and looked around. "Better close your eyes--" he scrambled up a stalactite as nimbly as a chameleon, clinging easily with his adhesive gecko-toes, and flattened himself to the side of the rock an effortless fifty feet off the ground. _He really is a cave creature_, she thought in amusement, and covered her eyes in time to avoid another blast of the flash-crystal lance. Then he was back.

"Piper--" he could see her by the faint residual glow of the crystal's discharge--"not good, you're bleeding--"

She couldn't have cared less. She threw her good arm around him and hugged him as tight as she could. There was gonna be a big x-shaped bruise on her ribcage, but she didn't care about that either.

"Stork--I thought--" she buried her face in his shoulder. "I found your earring, there was blood--I was so _worried_--"

For a second he didn't budge; then he carefully set both palms on her shoulders and drew her a little closer, resting his brow against her head. "I was afraid for you too," barely a whisper.

It was as close to a hug as she'd probably ever get from the Merb, but it was more than enough. They were alive. The pain eased out of her chest as she drew a long breath; he smelled good, a cool and dry earthy smell, like stone or raw crystal. In enemy territory, surrounded by foes, and yet she felt so safe…

"This is bad," he was muttering, "open wounds, and the air here is probably crawling with toxins, septicemia for sure, we'll have to find something--"  
"Use my headband. Do you know where Aerrow and--  
"Well, isn't this cute," said a cool sneering voice.

They looked up; their boulder was surrounded by Talon guards. Every one had his weapon already aimed--and his arm over his eyes. Ravess smiled malevolently.

"Clever trick, Merb, but you're out of tricks now. Come along. Her Highness is waiting."

Behind her Piper could see Finn, Junko, and Aerrow, each with his own knot of armed guards. "Well," she sighed, "that answers my question."

A Talon prodded him, but Stork pointedly finished knotting the headband around Piper's shoulder before getting to his feet. She wondered if he had a plan for getting the Great Star back from Cyclonis, and decided to keep an eye on him before making any moves. Judging by the way Aerrow caught first Stork's eye, then hers, as they were all herded together, that was the plan all around.

Piper knew Finn wouldn't be able to resist a wisecrack, and he didn't. "Man, you two--talk about a _weird_ place to get cozy--"

Piper and Stork rolled their eyes in unison, caught each other doing it, and grinned.

* * *

With typical Cyclonian arrogance, the guards neither shackled nor disarmed the squadron en route to its audience with Her Highness. Aerrow often wondered about that. Maybe their average prisoners were so terrified at being in the Master's stronghold that they never tried to fight back? Or maybe the ineptitude of 99 percent of her minions was just another of the many details that Cyclonis never seemed to take into account? Whichever, every one of his teammates was armed--even Stork, for once--and Cyclonis would have to have a pretty big surprise up her sleeve to beat that. 

Unfortunately, Aerrow knew, that meant she probably had. So their only hope of the upper hand was in forcing her to draw before she was ready.

A hundred yards from the entrance to the throne room, he glanced quickly from eye to eye, saw nothing but braced resolve, and broke ranks with the guards, sprinting forward at top speed. All four of his teammates instantly charged after him, which was good. No one lifted a finger to stop them, which was not; and he had about two seconds to wonder just how big Cyclonis' surprise really was--

--before a blast of gale-force power and hot green light roared through the entrance and blew them back like paper toys.

"I've been expecting you, Storm Hawks," called a calm voice in the ringing silence that followed.

-------------------

Aerrow shook his head to clear it as they peeled themselves off the walls. "Stork, you could've warned us." He ran a finger over the nearest projection of stone: fused. Turned instantly to glass. If they'd been any closer to the doorway---

"I didn't know!" whispered back the wide-eyed Merb. "No one's ever used the Great Star as a --as a _weapon_! No one would_ dare--"_

"That's what's wrong with you Merbs: you _don't_ dare." The Cyclonian princess stood in her chamber, holding the Great Star's staff triumphantly. "You cowards don't deserve a crystal like this. It would never have been used to its full potential. It belongs here with me."

"It belongs to the Merbs!" cried Piper. "They maintained the Verdevale mine for hundreds of years!"

"I might've known you'd know the story, _girlfriend."_ She raised the staff. "Come closer. No need to be shy, I know you want a better look. "

Piper couldn't resist; the spiraling, twisting glow of the Great Star was mesmerizing. She moved one step forward, and another. Cyclonis smiled her feline smile, pitched her voice low and intimate.

"Think about it. If you join me, this will be just one of your toys…Piper." She shifted the staff in her hands, watching Piper watch the play of summer-green light. "Where else would you get to work with one of-- _Where did you get that?"_

It took Piper a moment to realize that Cyclonis was pointing at the Green Star. She brought her energy staff up before her, flinching at her limited range of movement, to block any sudden attack.

"It was a gift."

'Liar," cut Cyclonis, low and sharp. "We both know what those talismans mean. Unless you expect me to believe that you and that Merb--"

Stork stepped up beside Piper, the blue crystal staff in his right hand, and took Piper's hand in his left. She could see the torn edge of his ear where the earring had been ripped through, and the thin streak of blood on his jaw. Armed and united, they faced Cyclonis defiantly. The princess' eyes narrowed, and there was something in them that Piper couldn't read at all.

"You--" she caught herself, "so you are. And a _Green_ Star…" the strange look was still in her eyes as she turned to Stork, speaking almost to herself. "You can't possibly be from Verdevale…"

"Why not?" The Merb's voice was dangerously forced calm, near cracking. "Are you _sure_ you got _every one_ of us?" His voice dropped to a hiss, and even Cyclonis stepped back a little. "Did anyone look through the _piles of corpses _for survivors? Very… _young_ survivors?"

The rest of the Hawks were staring at Stork and Piper bit her lip. It sounded just as bad the second time you heard it.

"Piles of…" Aerrow looked from Stork to Cyclonis, horrified. "You-- _didn't--"_

"Not possible!" snapped Cyclonis, "No Verdevale Merb survived! It was the price of defying Cyclonia!"

"So you think." Stork dropped each syllable hard. "But no one _did_ check the bodies. I _know."_

They stood eye to eye, as if they'd forgotten anyone else was there.

"A survivor…" she seemed to be remembering something far away. "I think, Merb, that you may be the answer to a question of mine." She tapped her fingers on the Great Star's staff. "When I rose to the throne of Cyclonia, my first priority was to discover who had poisoned my father, the previous Master Cyclonis--"

"He was your father?" blurted Finn.

"Oh please, how do you think I won such power at my age? Of course he was. -- I interviewed everyone in the stronghold, but found only one witness, and he swore that by the killer's silhouette it had to have been a Merb. Of course, your kind are famous poisoners--"

"Thanks so much," muttered Stork.

"But what Merb could bear my father such a grudge? A survivor of Verdevale, of course." Her look was sharp and bitter. "And you haven't had enough revenge?"

"Your father killed my whole family. My whole village. Everyone I knew. If not for a rescue mission from the next town I'd be dead as well. And now you have the greatest treasure of all Merbkind. You call one death enough revenge for that?"

"You _admit _you killed my father?" the violet eyes flashed.

Stork dropped his gaze. "I… didn't know he had any children."

"Don't pretend you would have cared. You were after revenge. I'd say the same if I'd been hunting your father." Her fingers clenched white on the staff. "So, now I know. _You_ robbed me of all I had--"

"As you robbed me!"

"--I'll use this to punish your whole kind, Merb--"

"_Stop calling me Merb_." A black snarl. "_I have a name_."

"So have I, for all it matters to _you--"_

"Stork." He was breathing hard, fists clenched. "Stork, Bittern's son, of Verdevale."

She hesitated, squared her shoulders and spoke low and firmly. "Lord Khamsin's daughter. Mistral."

"Oh, please let's not hear how daddy called her Misty," muttered Finn, and Piper stepped on his foot.

"It's not 'Lark' then?" cut in Aerrow, and she spared him a withering look.

"Of course not. I just thought you'd be more likely to trust someone with a cute bird name like yours. Piper, Stork, Sparrow--"

"That's _Aerrow_."

"Close enough." Her attention was again fixed on Stork. "All right then, Stork, Bittern's son: I've been waiting a long time to say this." She swung the metal staff up over her head. "Meet your ancestors--_Merb." _

Aerrow sprang forward and blocked the downward arc with crossed blades, forced it upward. The heat blast rolled over the stone ceiling sending a rain of tiny glass pellets down on their heads. Cyclonis struggled with him, glaring, then leaped back and leveled the Star at Aerrow, only to be knocked sideways by a shot from Piper's staff. She spun to face the new threat--

------------------

"They're attacking!" cried a Talon guard in the corridor, but Ravess raised a hand before he could rush in.

"Wait for orders."

"But, Commander--"

"Our mistress says she's bored. Let her have her fun. We will be here to make sure nothing gets out of hand…or out of the chamber."

-------------------

Seeing that Cyclonis was absorbed in her battle with Aerrow and Piper and noticing nothing else, Junko saw his chance to put a quick stop to it all. He armed his busters and charged toward the dueling trio, drawing back for a roundhouse swing. Just one careful thump in the right spot and she'd be in dreamland with hardly a bruise.

Cyclonis swung around and looked up at him. Straight up, as if he were a skyscraper. She was so much smaller than him, with the biggest purple eyes--

"Aren't you going to punch me, Wallop?"

"I _can't_ do that." Junko looked at his big fist as if it were something awful. "Even if you are Master Cyclonis…you're a _little girl."_

"Sentimental oaf," muttered Cyclonis, and fired a green blast straight into his chest, hurling him twenty feet across the chamber to crash headfirst into a stalagmite. He landed hard, smoking, and didn't move. Finn raced to his side, and Aerrow, Piper and Stork closed in on Cyclonis.

The princess smiled, thin and hard. "I think it's time you and I had a private talk, don't you, Piper?"

"I remember the last time we did that. No, thanks."

"I insist." Without taking her eyes off Piper, she raised her right hand and a purple ray wrapped itself around Aerrow's throat. He rose off the floor, kicking and choking. Piper lunged, but Cyclonis held her at bay with the metal staff in her other hand.

"If I drop him now, he'll just be unconscious. Make me angry--" she raised the staff a little--"and I could just as easily melt the rock he lands on into solid glass. Or burn him alive." Another smile. "We'll talk, yes?"

Furious but helpless, Piper stepped back. "All right. Let him go."

The ray gave one last squeeze and vanished; Aerrow's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell with a bruising thud. "And you--just stay where you are," added Cyclonis to Stork. "Not that you could do much with that oversized flashlight."

The Merb's eyes never left the Great Star, but he gave one grim nod and stayed put.

Piper and Cyclonis circled, staves braced in front of then, constantly shifting to cover any sudden moves by the other. "So," said the princess, "I have to admit I'm impressed. You're going to break that poor reptile's heart, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Oh, 'fess up, girlfriend. He doesn't mean a thing to you, does he? You just told him a little white lie to get your hands on the Green Blazers."

"Like I'd ever do a thing like that!!"

"Don't think you can trick me; I know what you really love." Cyclonis moved closer, her tone secretive and almost playful. "Come on, you can tell me. When _are_ you planning to ditch him, anyway?"

Piper struck at her, and they traded a volley of blows, each just as quick as the other. She hated to admit it, but the Cyclonian was good, and right now she--Piper-- was nowhere close to her best_. This better not come down to serious fighting… "_I would never treat Stork like that, _ever._ "

"No? I'm wrong?" The princess cocked her head like a thoughtful bird, and a slow, sly smile came over her face. "Now I see it. You _want _him, don't you? _That's_ what this is about. You didn't really agree to marry him, but a night with him--that's a different story, isn't it?"

Piper stared at her: she was too shocked and furious to speak, but--just for one second-- she thought of that moment on the cave floor, his head pressed against hers and the scent of his silky skin--

Cyclonis' eyes sparked with triumph. "Ahh. I see." She circled in closer, slowly stroked the line of Piper's jaw with the crystal tip of her staff. "Clever girl. All that power, and a night wrapped up in that pretty green skin; you get everything you want, and you don't even have to get married… We really are so much alike, Piper--"

Piper swung with all her strength, not caring how it hurt, and cracked Cyclonis a blow that sent her sprawling; strode up to her where she lay astonished on the rock floor. "Listen, you listen to me, you _miserable little witch_." She jammed the point of her staff under the princess' ivory chin. "You wouldn't understand, because you've never had a friend in your life, but Stork is my best friend, the best and the dearest friend I've ever had, and I _love_ him, and he was in _trouble.__ That's_ why I did this. And if you think for one second that I would _use_ him like that--or that I'm _anything_ like you--" Cyclonis was too stunned to move, staring up at her wide-eyed; Piper, trembling with anger, stared back, and then pulled her staff away. "You make me sick, Cyclonis. Get up and fight."

The Mistress of Cyclonia got slowly to her feet, turned to Stork--who was watching them both with something like awe--and stared at him with pure, raw hate. It was quite a sight.

"_How did this happen_? You're…you're just a _Merb_. A cringing..._ridiculous_…_cave lizard_. And yet..." her voice shook. "You have _everything I want_." She gripped the copper staff as if she wanted to crush it. Aerrow, sitting up with a groggy shake of the head, came to full attention fast; Junko and Finn, coming up from the back of the cavern, exchanged glances and picked up speed. "Somewhere to go…companions…this Great Star…even her. The only girl I desire." The violet eyes were bleak and ice-cold. "If she'd be mine she could have power she's never dreamed of, all of Cyclonia's science for a playground…but look at her. She loathes me. All she wants is one little workbench and _you_." With a sudden convulsive movement she swung the staff up and out, leveling it straight point-blank at Stork. _"You have to die."_

No one was able to move fast enough to block the poison-green flower of fire that bloomed from the Great Star; it billowed toward him with a wave of heat that made Piper flinch as she forced herself forward--

And it stopped.

It stopped as if it had struck a wall, and fell in a shower of emerald sparks.

Stork, who had not so much as blinked, raised one hand to let the sparks spill through his fingers, and gazed almost innocently at the disbelieving Cyclonis. Almost. "I must not have mentioned it….the Great Star will never harm a Merb. Especially not one from Verdevale. We're old friends." He casually studied his blue fingernails. "So…ah, the 'use this to punish your whole kind' part? Good luck with that."

His grin was half sweet and half pure malice, and Cyclonis' face twisted into a mask of terrible rage. A cloud of storm-violet light began to boil around her. "I hate you," she choked, "_**I hate you all**_--"

Finn shot a worried look. "She's gonna blow, guys, we better clear outa here now."  
Aerrow grimaced. "But we can't leave the Great Star--wait--"

--shaking with overwhelming fury, she hissed and threw the copper staff straight and hard as a javelin. Stork grabbed it out of the air and headed for the exit at top speed, and the squadron pelted after him, Aerrow and Junko arming themselves as they ran. One by one the portals into the cavern filled with shoulder-to-shoulder Talon guards.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way." Junko armed his busters--

Stork squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated, and a green fireball rolled through the doorway ahead, bowling the guards down like ninepins.

"--or not."

Aerrow and Junko charged ahead to deal with the remaining Talons just as a purple beam shot across the floor to snare Stork's ankles, hauling him and the Star back toward Cyclonis. Piper charged after him. Doubling up in pain as he was dragged fast across the rock floor, Stork managed to twist around and aim a green blast at Cyclonis, forcing her to drop her snare and throw up a shield of violet light. Piper hauled him to his feet; Stork sent one more covering blast, and they made it out the exit as Aerrow and Junko cleared it, Finn bringing up the rear to cover everyone's escape.

"This is too easy." Aerrow looked around worriedly. "Where's Ravess? And where are our rides?"  
"Uh...in the lot marked 'Enemy Parking'?"  
"I'm serious, Finn--"

"Leaving so soon?" The archer stepped into view, setting an arrow to her string. "I'm not about to let you spoil Her Highness' party."

"Ah...in fact, you are." Stork leveled the Great Star; the whole staff was now glowing phosphorescent green from end to end, as if showing its approval of returning to Merbian hands. "Unless you want that pretty Talon Switchblade melted into a big, expensive puddle."

Ravess snorted. "Threats from you? I--" she broke off, startled; her metal bow was beginning to glow red with heat, forcing her to drop it to the ground. "--you're serious."

The green gem pointed directly between her eyes. "Let us go, or it won't be only your ride."

"You wouldn't dare--"

Junko, behind her, landed a soft, solid punch to the back of her head, and she dropped like a stone.

Piper grinned as they hurried down the dark corridor. "I guess big girls are different, huh?"

"--well, yeah."

"One thing," Aerrow tossed over his shoulder to Stork, "If no one's ever tried to use the Great Star as a weapon, how did you know it wouldn't hurt you?"

"I..."--long exhale. "Didn't. There's a legend, but..."

"...a legend." Aerrow shook his head and grinned. "Nice bluff, Stork."

"Well, what do ya know, " Finn peered into the darkness. "I think it really does say 'Enemy Parking'."

* * *

Approaching Terra Merbia from the opposite direction, they'd seen that its stony plateaus were surrounded by lush green jungle, dense and ancient-looking, threaded with rivers and waterfalls stories high. Contacted on the way, Plover had told them he would inform Eldest Heron at once of their return. Now Aerrow and Stork were following him through that jungle, to a clearing ringed with carved stones, where the elegant, ancient female was waiting. 

"Captain Aerrow, many thanks. The Merbs have never before been indebted to a Sky Knight, but I accept the debt gladly."

"No obligation, Eldest. We're glad we could help."

Stork approached the Eldest, bowed, and held out the Great Star. She took it back, holding it thoughtfully balanced on her palms. "Did you have to use the poison?" She pressed a button under the mounting of the gem; a small, sharp blade snapped out of the base of the staff, gleaming with greenish venom.

"No, Eldest. It took care of itself."

"Just as well." She retracted the blade. "So…Cyclonia knows your secret now…"

"Yes. I hope it doesn't mean trouble for Terra Merbia."

"Perhaps…we ought to prepare for that. To remember our old skills. You shouldn't be the only Merb opposing Master Cyclonis, Stork of Verdevale." The Eldest smiled. "Your family would be proud of you."

Stork looked at his feet; Aerrow spoke up. "I hope you'll consider that, Eldest. We need all the help we can get against Cyclonia."

"It will be considered. But now"--she turned back to Stork--" I'm sure your fiancée is waiting for you."

"Oh--of course…"

* * *

"I said I'd give this back," Piper held out the Green Star, "so...here." 

He looked at it lying in her hand, then at Piper's worktable.

Very, very softly. "You told Master Cyclonis you love me."

"Oh--I--uhh, I meant that in a best-friends kinda way."

"You did?"

"Well--" Now she was the one studying the table. "For now, yeah."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Then--for now--I'd still like you to keep it."

Piper touched it lightly, with a small, shy smile. "...I'd like that too." She slipped the gold chain back around her neck. "--So, are we going to look at that flash crystal?"

"Wait until I get my blast goggles--"

Some things may change, she thought, but some things never will.

* * *

You can skip this part, but it's important to me to tell it anyway, because your support for this story and me as its writer has meant more to me than you can possibly know.

Over the course of writing "Green Star" I lost my dearest and best friend, my partner and housemate for the past 30 years. When I began the story we didn't even realize she was seriously ill. One of the last things she did before going into the hospital was to beta-read Chapter Three. As it turned out, she needed double bypass heart surgery, there were complications, and before I could finish Chapter Four she was dead.

I can't describe how shattered I was. Nothing seemed worth doing without her. All I could do was pour my heart out to my LJ, sit on the bed, and wait. Everyone tried to help me, but I could hardly hear them. The #1 thing--and I'm not just being dramatic here, it really was this way--the #1 thing that constantly encouraged me not to give up was that every day, sometimes more than once a day, I got a notice saying that a new person had added GS to their Alerts List. The knowledge that people were actively waiting for me to finish this story quite literally kept me from sinking into complete despair. (Yeah, it seems like a pretty small thing to hang your life on, but believe me, when you're sitting alone trying to think of one good reason not to just put your head between your knees and stay put till you starve, any encouragement at all is solid gold.) Finally, I came to a conclusion. If I lose my job, I told myself, someone else can do it; if I don't feed these cats, Liz will do it; but I'm the only one who can finish this story. I can't disappoint all these nice people.

So I hauled myself off the floor and finished Chapter Four, and now Chapter Five; and from the bottom of my heart I thank you for wanting to read them, and telling me so.


End file.
